


Speak

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Ezra watches as Cee walks to the bunk.Cee sits on the bunk and pets your Y/H/C hair. She’s glad you are okay, glad you spoke.It meant you trusted Ezra, and she could trust him too.
Relationships: Cee x You, Ezra x Cee x Reader, Ezra x Cee x You
Kudos: 9





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is published in Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You watch as Ezra signs with his hands at the men standing in black suits and masks in front of an oblong structure with pipes which has smoke billowing out into the air.

Cee glances at you, “stay calm Y/N. I got you. I’m here.”

You blink rapidly as your heart quickens inside your chest. You don’t know what awaits you and your sister inside the structure. You don’t know the older man you and Cee are with. 

“We don’t know him,” you sign to Cee.

“I am here with you,” Cee whispers as she touches your helmet.

You sigh. 

Ezra faces Cee and you. “Come on.”

Cee grabs your hand and pulls you along, following Ezra towards the oblong structure. 

Once inside and zipped away from the atmosphere of the moon, the black masked men ask the three of you to unhook from one another and take off your helmets. You are then escorted into a room where men are sitting and lying down. 

There is a man in the middle of the circle. His eyes watching the three you walk in. He motions for the three of you to take a seat. He looks at Cee, then at you. 

“May we get some juice?” Ezra drawls.

The dark brown skinned man slowly glances over the three of you before he nods towards a gentleman standing at the entrance to the room you are located in.

Minutes later the man returns with a tray. Three small silver cups sit atop the tray.

Ezra grabs his then looks at Cee and you, “be polite.”

You and Cee exchange looks before reaching out and grabbing the cups. 

You look inside the cup. The liquid is inky black and when you tilt the cup to investigate more, the liquid is sludgy. 

“I don’t trust this,” you sign to Cee.

Cee shrugs and sniffs at the cup.

“Don’t offend ‘em. Drink it.” Ezra insists.

You sigh and watch as Cee drinks the liquid slowly, then finishes it off quickly.

Cee looks at you and whispers, “it’s fine. Drink it. Quickly.”

You gulp as you look at the liquid again. You bring the cup to your lips and down it in one gulp.

Ugh, you think. Horrible! Disgusting!

“I’m Oruf,” the dark brown skinned man states. “How may we help you?”

Ezra swallows, “I have an injury and we are hoping you have some medical supplies.”

Oruf looks between you and Cee, he then looks around the room.

You take in the smell of musk and dampened cloth. It smells of men. 

You look around the room, around the circle of faces. All eyes on you and Cee, just you and Cee. Though Oruf’s eyes are on Ezra.

You notice there are no women within this group of men.

You tug on Cee’s suit and sign, “we should not be here.”

Cee looks at you and raises her eyebrows. 

“No women,” you sign.

Oruf glares at you. “I see you’ve noticed what’s missing from our,” he pauses, “group.”

You swallow and burrow yourself into Cee’s side. You don’t like Oruf’s eyes on you.

“Hey,” Ezra drawls, “we just need some med supplies. Then we can be on our way.”

Oruf motions towards the shadows. 

Seconds later a man steps forward with a thick closed case and places it on the floor in front of Oruf, who opens it and reveals the gems tucked away inside.

“What’s this?” Ezra asks.

“We want to offer you this in return,” Oruf replies.

“Offer?” Ezra questions. “We just need medical supplies.”

Oruf sighs heavily, “so you’ve mentioned.”

Ezra looks between Oruf and the two young women he is with. He then eyes the case of gems. 

“What are you wanting?” Ezra asks.

Oruf looks at Cee. “We need someone to take care of our children, we want to continue reproducing. We want,” Oruf motions towards Cee, “her.”

You’re wide eyed as you look between Oruf and Ezra, then at Cee.

“Now, come on,” Ezra drawls.

Cee looks panicked and frightened. Without hesitation she gets up and runs from the room, runs from the tent – leaving you behind. 

Ezra looks stunned then looks at you, then turns his gaze to Oruf. “We’ll be fine.”

You watch as Ezra stands, holds out a hand to you.

Your heart is racing inside your chest. Cee just left you alone, left you alone on this horrible moon. 

Why Cee?, you mind screams, why?

Ezra wiggles his fingers, “come on Y/N. Let’s go.”

You nod and grab his hand. He helps you stand then you walk back into the part of the structure where you first entered. 

Ezra hands you your helmet, then places his on him. He begins hooking the tubes together. 

“Your sister should’ve have done that,” Ezra hisses.

You’re quiet as you nod.

“Come on. We need to go before they get any ideas about trying to keep us here.”

You nod eagerly at him.

You follow Ezra out of the structure and back into the atmosphere of the alien moon. You follow him at an arm’s length as he takes you deeper into the depths of the forest. 

You feel as though you are walking for miles upon miles until Ezra stops outside of a red tent nestled in the green surroundings of a batch of trees.

“This is where my team and I decided to make camp.” He unzips part of the fabric and holds it open.

You walk into the small tent. Packs of a popular bar are stacked in one corner against the wall. Bunks are back against another. A couple of chairs are scattered about the place. 

Ezra zips the tent back up and seals it completely. “You can remove your helmet.”

You reach up and unhook it. You take the wide globe off your head and set it down. You listen as Ezra unhooks cords and tubes.

You breathe in the smell of pine and roses. You wonder if it’s just the atmosphere from the moon seeping in, or could it just be your mind playing tricks on you. The rose scent reminds of you Cee and you begin to feel isolated.

Ezra digs into a package of bars and hands one to you. “Eat.”

Your heart is still racing. 

Cee ran away. Cee left without a backward glance. Cee…left you alone. On this moon, with this man. 

Your father is gone, dead.

You feel small, tiny, invisible.

Your lungs begin collapsing and your breathing becomes rapid. 

You inhale and exhale, but one becomes quicker than the other and you begin wheezing.

You grab your chest as your heart constricts tightly and your lungs seem to explode. 

“Hey,” Ezra drawls, “hey now.”

You barely make out his words. His voice seems distant though he is only a few inches away.

“Y/N? Didn’t Cee call you Y/N?” Ezra asks, panic is in his voice now.

You try to focus on Ezra. Focus on his soft face, deep brown eyes, his weird patch of blond hair.

You feel his hands grasp yours tightly.

“Hey now,” Ezra drawls as he kneels in front of you, “she’ll find you. She’s your sister.”

Ezra places his hands on your upper arms, trying to get you to remain still. 

“Hey now, please,” Ezra says lightly. “You’re okay.”

Ezra stands and looks around the tent. He finds a canteen of water and brings it to you.

“Please Y/N,” Ezra pauses, “drink.”

You begin to slowly catch your breath, breathing in then out. In and out. 

His calming touch, soothing voice is making you feel better.

You grab the canteen from his hands and take a small sip. The liquid feels cool against your tongue, it travels down your throat and into your stomach.

Water, you think. 

You haven’t had water since the day you, Cee, and your father had left the station. 

You push aside thoughts of your father. He’s gone, dead. 

You know, you feel Cee will find you. She always did. She’s always there for you.

Everything slowly comes back into focus as your breathing returns to normal. Your heart steadies inside of your chest. You focus on Ezra and his kneeling form in front of you.

“You okay?”

You nod and sigh, “thank you.”

Ezra’s taken back by your feather light voice. He smiles kindly, “you’re welcome.”

Silence surrounds you both.

“Why don’t you sleep?” Ezra asks as he stands and motions towards a bunk.

You stand and your legs wobble.

Ezra catches you and guides you towards the bunk. He helps ease you onto it and steps away.

You sigh and close your eyes. Hoping Cee is back when you wake.

\-------  
Cee has been running endlessly as she comes across a red tent in the middle of the green and brown forest surrounding her. She hears Ezra’s voice and finds the zipper.

Cee begins opening and walks in.

Ezra is sitting in a chair, eating some food bar.

Cee’s eyes land on your lying form. She breathes a sigh of relief.

“You didn’t leave her. Thank you.”

Ezra smiles, “you’re welcome. She, uh, she talked to me. Well it wasn’t talking really. You know? Like a conversation,” Ezra pauses, “she just said two words. No more than those two words.”

Cee raises her eyebrows. She knows you don’t speak for anyone. “Really?”

Ezra nods, “yes. She had a panic attack and I helped soothed her, as best as I could and afterwards, she said ‘thank you.’”

Cee smiles.

“And now she’s resting,” Ezra can’t help but smile, “I’m just surprised she even said anything. I mean, her voice, is light and gentle.”

“You think she was going to sound like something else?”

“I don’t know. I’m just, you know, surprised she even spoke to me. You two barely know me.”

Cee shrugs, “well you must’ve helped her enough to warrant hearing her speak.”

Ezra watches as Cee walks to the bunk.

Cee sits on the bunk and pets your Y/H/C hair. She’s glad you are okay, glad you spoke.

It meant you trusted Ezra, and she could trust him too.


End file.
